


The Broken Man

by KanoKitty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Being Lost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Tragic Romance, Widowed, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoKitty/pseuds/KanoKitty
Summary: During 1985, Byun Baekhyun was told by his best friend Chanyeol to go on an adventure beyond Korea. Baekhyun decided to visit Canada during winter. Not only was alone in the woods, he got lost. Finding a man, Baekhyun worries if the man will hurt him or not.What does Baekhyun do?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I only want to die alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715294) by [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92). 



> Hello~! I haven't posted a story in a long time, so I decided to post this one!! I got my original idea from a story on here already, but I just wanted to sort of credit?? I got my own idea based off of it.  
> Thanks for the idea, Lolistar92!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoy!

It snowed lightly as I sat in a slightly crowded bus. I had my Walkman playing soft piano music as I watched the snow hit the ground. The day was just starting and starting off with a beautiful fluffy snowfall. We passed by a forest of pine trees. The snow piled up against their tiny leaves, leaving thick patches of snow on the branches. Slush on the side of the roads were a dirt brown, leading into the feathered white snow on the ground.

The heating of the bus was warm, but I kept my scarf around my neck. My bags sat beside me as they took up the majority of the bus seat next to me.

A few days ago, my best friend Chanyeol convinced me to go on a small trip. I was nervous, but I wanted to have an experience unlike any other, so I went. He bought me the ticket to Canada in the middle of November. I didn’t realize how cold it would be here; it was a lot colder than the weather back in Korea during the winter.

What he didn’t tell me, was that it was absolutely beautiful in the winter. It may be cold, but the beauty of the white snow again empty fields, the white snow covering the trees was stunning.

The bus suddenly slowed down, which drew my attention to the front. I couldn’t exactly see what it was until the bus started driving again. We passed by two deer. A mother and it’s baby. My heart sore as we drove past it. Winter in Canada was absolutely pure.

Smiling, I leaned back and watched trees, farmhouses, and fields past us by. Finally, we came up to my stop. I took off my headphones and turned off my Walkman. I grabbed my bags and went to the front. I bowed to the driver before getting off.

“Thank you.” I said, in the best English I could. The driver nodded to me before he closed the doors and drove off. I took a deep breath, as the coldness of the day hit my warm cheeks. I hummed and looked around me.

It was still flurrying, with little wind. I was surrounded by forest, and a long pathway. I knew where I was supposed to be heading. A nice little cottage that Chanyeol hooked me up with. That’s when I started my journey.

I gripped the arm of my bag and started walking, pulling the scarf over my mouth to keep me somewhat warm.

It wasn’t that long of a track to get to the cottage. I almost got lost though, which wasn’t the best feeling in the world. The surroundings looked very much alike, but I found the small cottage fairly quickly.

I went up to the door and grabbed the key I was given by the lady who owns it. I unlocked it and went inside. It was almost just as cold as it was in the cottage as it was out of the cottage. I hummed and set down my stuff by the door, before closing it behind me.

Setting the keys on the small stand beside the door, I stretched before giving myself a good look of the surroundings.

There was a room to my right, and a room ahead to my left. The living room and kitchen were connected, and a large fireplace sat on the left wall. I wandered over and grabbed some papers and firewood and started the fire up.

I knelt down and sat in front of the fire for a little to warm up before I took off my outdoor clothes. The place was a beautiful, nice little home. I brought my stuff in the bedroom. It was slightly chilly so I decided to leave the door open, hoping that the heat from the fireplace would warm up the bedroom.

I placed my stuff on the chest at the bottom of the bed before wandering to the kitchen for something to eat. The cupboards and fridge were fully stocked, and I was so thankful that I didn’t have to go back out to get food.

I cooked up some rice and sat in front of the fireplace with my Walkman playing, as a light brown blanket was wrapped around me.

Before I knew it, it was already half past 10 and almost pitch-black outside. I put a few more pieces of wood on the fireplace before bringing the empty rice bowl to the kitchen. I grabbed my pajamas from my bag and saw my small disposable camera.

I couldn’t help but smile. I picked it up along with my clothes and headed into the bathroom. I turned on the light and took a quick picture of myself, so I was able to show my friends the beginning of my adventure.

I then changed and headed to bed right after. I let the fire die out as I fell asleep for a good long rest.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up around noon the next morning. I put on one of my baggy sweaters and sweatpants before I headed straight to the kitchen to start a coffee.

I had plans for my day. I wanted to go out and explore just a little bit around the cottage, I wanted to see the beauty a forest in winter has. After making myself a coffee and a little something to eat, I brushed through my hair and grabbed my camera along with a thermos full of hot chocolate. I didn’t plan on staying out for too long, but I wanted to stay warm.

I threw on my outdoor clothes and headed out with the two things I needed. It was a sunny day, but still cold. There wasn’t much wind, only the occasional blow. I could see my breath in the cold air, which made me laugh. I felt like a dragon, breathing out smoke.

I held onto my thermos and started my walk around. Trees brown and white surrounded anywhere I walked. It was absolutely beautiful. I could hear the chirps of the birds as they sang their soft songs in the cold air.

When I reached a full-grown pine tree, I had to take a picture of it. Looking up, I took a picture of the height of it. It was one of the largest trees I’ve seen. I hummed and continued on my walk through the forest, taking small sips of my hot chocolate as I walked.

It was so stunning, the entire area. Every little thing was absolutely unreal to me. Canada was so un-talked about that I didn’t know a lot about it. I didn’t even know what their flag looked like until Chanyeol showed me a few days before I left. I only knew a little bit of English from my friend Kyungsoo.

I continued my wandering and taking pictures until it started to get a little bit darker. The sunset starting to shine through the branches and leaves of the trees. I didn’t realize until then, that I was utterly lost.

A small panic filled my chest as I hugged the thermos to my chest. I looked around only to see the trees that looked the same for miles. I swallowed hard and tried to calm myself down, as I started to follow my footprints back.

Even if I tried, I wasn’t able to determine which way was which from my prints. As I started to get more panicked, the world felt as if it was spinning. Everything looked the same, direction wasn’t a thing anymore. My heart started to pound in my ears, as I grasped onto the thermos in my hands. I was tempted to scream out for help, but no one would’ve heard me.

As I began to realize how alone I was, my hands started to shake. My feet led my path, even if I didn’t know which was, I was going, or where I was going at all. The day got darker, and the sneaking suspicion of something following me crept behind my shoulder.

My imagination got the best of me, as I saw trees and stumps from far away that looked like a person standing there, waiting for me to be in their reach. Their hands. I swallowed hard as I panted, my breath still noticeable in the cold temperatures.

I was freezing. I couldn’t feel my cheeks or my nose. My hands were luckily warm by the thermos, but my legs left numb. As night started to approach, a wind started to pick up, which nipped at the already cold parts of my body.

The smallest sounds frightened me. That was when I thought I saw something. Plain fear hit my chest when I saw it. It looked like a body was hanging from a tree, but it still had the ability to stare at me with big bright yellow eyes. I dropped my thermos and started to take a few steps back.

The wind in my ears, the sounds of the wilderness and the black figure in the tree scared me to my wits. I turned back to run as my heart pounded, the adrenaline of fear pulsing through my veins.

I ran into a tall figure which sent me down on my butt. I screamed and tried to push myself away from the figure. It was tall, wearing all black. I shut my eyes and put my hands over my head.

“Hey, relax.” Was all I heard it say. I tensed to the deepness of the voice. A few seconds drew as slow as pouring molasses before I slowly took my hands off my head. I looked forward, seeing a man kneeling in front of me.

His dark brown eyes expressed his worry for me, as he held his hands out, but not enough to touch me. The rest of his face was covered, so I couldn’t see much of the detail. I tried my best to try to explain to him that I was lost, but through my broken English I was worried he wouldn’t be able to understand.

He listened before he pulled the scarf off from over his mouth.

“Are you Korean?” He questioned me in Korean. I stared at him before my eyes started to swell. I was so relieved.

“I’m lost…! I don’t know where I am, I was supposed to go back to my cabin, but I don’t know where that is, and I just want to go back home and be warm all over again.” I stated all in one breathe. He stared at me before giving a small nod.

“Besides my house, there isn’t another cabin for about 5 miles…” He stood up and held out his hand. I looked at his hand before his face.

“you’re not going to hurt me, right?”

“No, I’m not. You can trust me on that.” I stared at him for a little before taking his hand and standing up.

Compared to him, I was just a little above his shoulder. But his hand, well the glove, was much bigger than mine.

“I’m… Byun Baekhyun.” I stated. He just hummed in response and gave a small nod. He started his way into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

I swallowed hard and followed after him. He led me through the trees before we came across this cottage. Lights were lit from the inside and smoke was coming from the chimney.

The man opened the door and let me in first. I bowed my head before heading inside myself. He followed after me.

The warmth of the house made my eyes water. Though I wasn’t able to feel a lot of the warmth, I knew that I would warm up soon and I was just thankful to this man.

I took off my scarf, jacket, boots, gloves and hat. I fixed my hair before quickly heading to the fireplace. I knelt down and started to warm my hands and my face. I shuddered and closed my eyes.

“what… were you doing when you found me?” I asked, looking to him. I was able to get a better look at him as he was hanging up his jacket. He had long black hair, at least to his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes and I could tell he was Asian. He had thick black eyebrows, but they fit his face.

It looked as if he had a permanent pout before he turned to me.

“I was cutting more wood for the fireplace when I noticed you. I went to you, but when you ran into me you freaked out before I was able to say anything to you.” He stated, heading to a door. I watched him as he pulled out a blanket. He placed it around my shoulders.

I thanked him and cuddled into the blanket a little.

“Do you live here alone?” I asked. I didn’t get an answer from him. He looked troubled before I decided to just look into the flames of the fire.

For a little while it was just silence and the sound of the fire crackling. I didn’t mind the sound of the fire; it actually relaxed me. I hummed and cuddled the blanket a little more. I noticed it had a distinctive smell.

Cinnamon, honey, and sandalwood. I hummed and looked down to the blanket before I glanced over to the man.

“You still haven’t told me your name.” He paused and sighed. I watched as he closed his eyes before opening them again. He looked at me right in the eyes.

“Kris Wu Yifan.” He stated, before he continued making warm drinks. I hummed in approval of his name. I wanted to talk to Chanyeol or to Kyungsoo about him before it hit me. I stood up quickly and rushed to my jacket that was hanging up.

“What?” Kris asked.

“My camera!” I felt around the pockets of the jacket before feeling the plastic of the camera and my entire body relaxed. I took it out and held it to my chest. “I didn’t want to lose it…” Kris looked at me with slight concern before he nodded. He brought over the two drinks and set them down on his coffee table, which ended up being two hot chocolates. I wandered back over to the couch and smiled.

“Thank you.” He just nodded in return and sat down on the far end of the couch. I sat on the other end of it, as I wrapped the blanket around me once again.

“I… don’t know how I’m going to get back to the cottage…”

“I’ll bring you back tomorrow sometime, but for now I want you to think about warming up.”

“How do you know where the cottage is?” I asked, looking at him with curiosity as well as confusion. He hummed and took one of the cups in his hand.

“I’ve lived out here for years. I know the area well, so I can get you back to the cottage.” I watched him carefully before giving him a small nod.

We sat in silence after that. Neither of us spoke a word, we just sat on the couch, drinking our hot chocolates and occasionally fixing the fire to keep it going. Once Kris finished his drink, he stood. I sort of watched him bring his cup the sink before he opened the closet door again. He grabbed a pillow and another blanket.

“You can sleep on the couch, it’ll be warmer than any other room in the house.” He walked over and set the blanket and pillow down. I gave a small nod.

“Thank you, again…” He shook his head and glanced to me.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s the best thing I can do.” He patted the articles before he stood up straight.

“Well… Good night, Baekhyun.” He bowed his head to me before he walked towards a door. “oh,” He turned his attention to me once again. “The bathroom is behind you if you need to use it.”

I looked behind the couch and saw a door and gave a small nod.

“Thanks. Good night Kris.” He gave a nod before he went into what I would assume was his room.

I swallowed hard as I watched the door close. I was now left alone, in a stranger’s house with the fire going in front of me. I decided to push the thought to the back of my mind as I got my make-shift bed ready.

I placed the pillow to one side and set up the blankets. I finished my drink and put it in the sink once I was finished. I wasn’t able to change into anything, so I took off my pants but left my boxers on. I left my shirt on and got comfortable under the blankets as I slowly drifted to sleep to the sound of the fire slowly dying out.

That night, I slept surprisingly well.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a very warm and pleasant feeling. At first, I didn’t want to open my eyes, before I remembered what happened the day before. Blinking a couple times, I saw the fireplace in front of me was lit. I slowly sat up and looked around. The curtains were still closed, but I could smell food. I looked towards the kitchen, before sitting up fully.

Kris sat at the kitchen table with an empty plate in front of him and a book. I looked at him and outlined his features.

He was a bit older than me, but I couldn’t tell by how much. He looked pleasantly attractive, and in the back of my mind I wondered why he lived out in the middle of no where all alone.

I stretched and yawned, making it easier to make myself known.

“Morning.” He stated from the kitchen. I looked over to him and nodded.

“Good morning…” I mumbled back to him.

“Um, is there any chance I could borrow your shower?” I asked, glancing to him. “But... I don’t actually have any washed clothes with me…” Kris looked at me before he gave a small nod. He put his book down and wandered to his bedroom.

“Stay there.” He went in. I didn’t exact a command as if I were a dog, but I sat there and waited for him to come back. He came back with two towels and a set of clothes. He handed them to me.

“They’re the smallest I’ve got, so I hope they fit you sort of well.” I bowed my head and took the items.

“Thank you,” I stood up. “I won’t be long!” I smiled to him before I went inside the bathroom.

For some reason, it seems as if he brings a presence with him anywhere, he goes. That thought lingered in my head for a little bit before I pushed it back and started the shower.

Feeling the warm water hit my skin was refreshing. I took a much-needed shower and enjoyed every bit of it. I found out, the shampoo Kris’ uses are what makes the cinnamon smell throughout the house. But it’s not too strong, just enough to enjoy it.

After a little, I got out of the shower and dried off, putting the clothes on. They were still baggy on me, but I found a way to make them look stylish on me the best I could. I styled my hair before leaving the bathroom. The brightness of the day hit my eyes, but I adjusted fairly quickly.

Kris had pulled open the curtains, but only to reveal snow that reached halfway up the window. I stared at it before I wandered over.

“Did it snow last night?” I asked.

“You didn’t hear it?” I shook my head and tried to look over the snow but couldn’t.

“It was more like a small blizzard. Snow squalls and everything. Looks like your not heading back today.” I felt a little bit of worry fill my chest.

“Will I ever be able to leave?” I asked, looking at him as I tried to play off my question as a joke. He looked at me with slightly sad eyes.

“I mean, I can go out and shovel for you.”

“No! No, I was joking… I don’t want you to catch a cold just because of me.” I stated. He gave me a small nod before heading back to the kitchen.

“What do you want to eat?” He asked. I felt a heavy weight sit in my chest as I started to fear that I hurt his feelings.

“um, anything good I guess.” I made my way over to the kitchen and sat down. While I was showering, Kris must’ve cleaned up the table, because now it looked nicely placed.

He gave a small nod and pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of sausages. I smiled to the food choice before scanning the room. It looked very homey from what I could see. Although he didn’t have a television, or a phone, nor a new cellphone they put out. It didn’t even look like he had a radio.

I glanced out the window again, as the snow being blown by caught my attention. I watched it for a little, before going back to the couch. I grabbed my camera and went up to the window. Taking a picture of the height of the snow on the window, I stood beside the window and took another picture to show the height difference.

“Why are you so attached to that camera?” Kris startled me. I looked over to him and gave a warm smile.

“Well, my best friend Chanyeol gave it to me for my birthday. I’ve been holding onto It ever since. I brought it with me on my journey to Canada because I wanted to show my friends back at home what it looked like compared to Korea.” He gave the smallest smile and nodded, as he continued to prepare my breakfast.

I watched him carefully before going over.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” I asked, sitting back down at the table. Kris stayed quiet for a second.

“I don’t really like talking. I prefer to listen…” He muttered, turning off the stove. I watched him and gave him a small smile.

“How long do you think it’ll take for the snow to go down?” I asked, looking back out the window. He placed the plate in front of me. Fried eggs and two sausages.

“It usually gets blown around and out of the way by the end of the day. There’s a chance you might be able to go back tomorrow.” I sighed a small sigh before I nodded. Looking back to the food, my mouth watered.

“Oh, thank you!” I stated before happily digging into the meal. Kris gave a small nod before he grabbed his book and went to the living room. I watched as he fixed the fireplace before taking a seat and started to read.

_This man has to be the weirdest man I’ve ever met,_ I thought to myself. Although, if he didn’t like to talk, I wouldn’t want to push him to talk to me. If I was able to get back to my proper cottage tomorrow, then I would be set.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!! I know chapters are short, but I wrote this story in two days. So it might not be the best, but oh well! Enjoy!!!

The morning passed into afternoon. Kris read in the living room while I decided to do the dishes for him, being the guest, I wanted to put less stress on him.

Once I finished that up, I dried my hands and joined him in the living room. I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and looked at the fire.

“How old are you?” I heard the deep voice ask. I turned to Kris and smiled to him.

“I’m 27, how old are you?” I asked back, trying to get a little bit of information out of him. He hummed and looked at the fire.

“30.” I blinked.

“Well, you look very attractive for 30…” I stated blankly. It didn’t hit me what I said until Kris closed his book. He stood up from the couch. Again, I felt like I wasn’t supposed to say anything to him about it.

“I’m so-“ I started before he turned to me.

“I’m going to take a nap, don’t mess anything up.” He stated, before heading to his bedroom. I swallowed hard and watched him go. I groaned once I was alone in the room and put my head on the back of the couch.

At his very moment, I could’ve used my Walkman to drown out the silence around me. It was eerie but it wasn’t horrible. I would’ve preferred some nice music to listen to though.

Though, as Kris took his nap, I took the opportunity to take his book and start reading it for myself. It was actually quite the intriguing one at that.

The afternoon turned to evening and I took it upon myself to make us something for dinner. I searched through his fridge, before looking through the pantries and found a box of rice. I couldn’t help but smile and start cooking it. I decided to put small cut up pieces of the leftover sausages in the fridge in it.

Kris left the bedroom a little after I started cooking. He must’ve forgotten I was here, because the look on his face made me feel a little nervous.

He stared at me with messy black hair and a hand on the back of his neck. His eyes were sleepy but soft as he looked at me.

“um… I hope you don’t mind, but I started to make dinner. I just, went ahead and grabbed what I could…” I muttered. He blinked at me before he cleared his throat and gave a nod.

“That’s okay… What are you making?” He asked, wandering over to me. I didn’t realize how much he towered over me until this very moment.

“Rice with cut up sausage.” I answered. He hummed and gave an approving nod.

“Okay.” He wandered towards the bathroom after that. I swallowed hard as I began to feel a bit bigger now that I didn’t have him towering over me. I figured something about him, something he brings with him. He looks interrogating so he brings that forward. But I have a feeling that he’s actually a sweetheart deep inside.

I don’t have the right to say that I know this as a fact, but in that moment, I felt safe with him. Not scared of him.

When Kris got back from the bathroom, we sat at the table and had dinner. I told him a little bit about myself and my life back in Korea. I told him about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and how I grew up with them. He was right. He is an incredibly good listener.

Though he didn’t say anything about himself, when we made eye contact, I could see story in his eyes. He looked sad. Although he didn’t let the contact last long; I could tell he didn’t want me to see the story behind his eyes.

He gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. I decided to go and fix the fireplace.

“If the snows not better by tomorrow, I’ll shovel a pathway to bring you back.” He stated, running a hand through his hair as he leaned against a chair at the table. I hummed with a small nod.

“okay…” I looked at him. Kris stood up straight and headed over. He took the clothes I was wearing when I first arrived.

“I’ll throw these in the wash so you can have them back.” He started towards the bathroom.

“Kris hyung?” He paused and looked back at me.

“What happened to you?” I asked, feeling the uneasiness settle in the pit of my stomach. He looked at me as I saw his eyes turn cold on me.

“Why does that matter?” He asked, before going into the bathroom. I swallowed hard before looking down to my lap. I sighed heavily before getting my bed set up for that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this chapter is fairly long and it has smut in it... O.O   
> Sooooo, enjoy!!!

The next day, the weather seemed to only get worse. I had a strong feeling that I wasn’t going to be going home anytime soon. So, I decided to take more pictures and get myself a little more comfortable in Kris’ home.

We shared breakfast together, as well as a small lunch before he decided to go out and bring in more firewood. I stayed wrapped up in a blanket with a hot chocolate in my hands as I watched him. For the first little bit I wanted to help him, but he demanded that I stay inside and stay warm. So, I did.

He sat in front of the fireplace afterwards, and his hands were the cold red. I frowned and set my cup down before taking one hand in mine. His hands were much larger compared to mine, but they were freezing.

He almost pulled his hand back, but I gripped it to keep it in my hands.

“The fire will help, by warm hands can help speed up the process.” I stated. I just nodded slightly and looked at our hands.

I have to admit, although his hands were bigger, they were well taken care of. I held onto his hand until it felt a little bit warmer and nodded. Letting go, Kris held out his hands in front of the fireplace.

I looked at his hands before looking to him.

“How tall are you?” I questioned. He hummed and glanced to him.

“6’2.” I blinked and stared at him. Chanyeol was the tallest person I’ve ever met, being at 6’0, but now Kris takes the cake. I hummed with a small nod.

“well then…” I looked back to the fireplace. The warmth did make the space between the two of us warmer, less awkward after a little bit.

But my mind did start to wander. I began to wonder why he was alone again, why he’s so persistent with me staying inside. What’s his story? And why are his eyes so sad? I sighed slightly and leaned back in the couch. I felt his eyes on me before I looked to him.

He raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” I gave him a soft smile and shook my head.

“Just a little homesick I guess.” I muttered. He looked at me and gave a small nod.

“I… moved all over the place when I was younger. From China to Canada and back and forth. I never figured out a proper home until my mother placed us in Canada. I was raised to speak Chinese, but I taught myself Korean and French.” I stared at him but gave a small nod.

“So, you never felt genuinely homesick before?” I asked. He gave me a shrug of his shoulders.

“I don’t know if missing your family member would be classified as homesick.” I frowned to him.

“I would think so. A family member is like a home… The home you know you’ll be accepted in, the home you know will still love you and care for you. Family is your home…” I muttered. He looked at me with careful eyes before he smiled an actual smile and nodded.

“I agree with that…” He looked back to the fireplace. I looked at him carefully before looking back to the fireplace as well.

That night, I found myself wanting. For the first little bit I couldn’t figure out what I wanted, before it dawned on me. I wanted Kris. I wanted to have company. I wanted to feel safe. Without thinking, I stood up. The fireplace was almost out but I didn’t care. I went over to Kris’ bedroom door and knocked. I didn’t know if he was still awake or not, but the opening of the door made me figure out he was still awake.

He was about to ask me what I wanted, before I interrupted him with a small kiss on his lips. He blinked and stared at me, before taking a few steps back.

“Baekhyun-“

“I don’t know what your story is… and right now it doesn’t matter. But what I do know about you, is that you’ve been stuck up here all alone for too long. You, are attractive… I’ve never met someone as attractive as you, and I want you. And don’t lie because I know you want me too.” Kris stared at me and I watched him swallow.

His expression softened after a few second, before he took my hand and pulled me into his bedroom. I hadn’t seen it yet, but by the looks of it, it doesn’t hold a lot in it. Basically, just the bed, a dresser and a fireplace.

My attention was pulled away when I heard the door close behind me. I looked back to him. He really was interrogating, but… It was something attractive about him.

“you know, we shouldn’t do this…” He muttered. I looked at him before taking a few steps forward. He looked down to me before he pulled his attention away from me.

“but you want to…” I muttered. He swallowed hard before meeting my eyes with his own. His stare sent my blood running south. He stared at me before he took my hand and pulled me closer to him. He pressed a soft kiss against my lips. I kissed him back, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Fairly quickly, our soft kissing turned into a heated make out session. I’ve never laid with a man before, but by Kris’ careful fingers, and his kisses, it seemed he was experienced. He trailed his hands down my back to my ass and gave a tight squeeze.

I made a small moan in my back of my throat, as our kisses pulled apart. Kris took his hands off my ass before stripping off his shirt. I took this opportunity to do so as well.

The man standing in front of me was well defined. I placed my hands on his chest and ran them up before pulling him down for another kiss.

I stripped off my pants and back into the bed, making the two of us fall onto the bed. I couldn’t help but smile before getting myself comfy on the bed. Kris towered over me and practically eye fucked me before he started kissing along my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, enjoying the feeling of his lips and tongue on my neck.

I rubbed my knee against his growing erection, which escaped a rumble of a groan from Kris. I whined and put my hand in his hair. I kept rubbing my knee against his length before he grinded down against it with a long moan. I swallowed hard before my hands started to work with his belt.

Kris pulled away from my neck and worked with my own pants. He pulled mine down before I got his down. But damn did I stare. Kris was huge, and it wasn’t just his hands. I swallowed hard before looking up to him.

He paused and hummed, before looking to me.

“I don’t… have anything to help…” I hummed and took one of his hands. I had a vague understanding of homosexual intercourse, so I began to take advantage of it. I licked along his fingers before putting them in my mouth. Kris stared at me with such anticipation, I felt my cock twitch.

I closed my eyes and worked on wetting his fingers before I moaned among them when I felt Kris’ mouth on my nipple. He licked, sucked and bit, causing me to lose all control over my voice. He hummed in approval before pulling his mouth off. He took his fingers out of my mouth, making me moan silently.

He started to prep me, which sent shivers up the back of my spine. I tilted my head back and gripped the bedsheets underneath me. Kris worked his fingers, slow and careful as his mouth made its way down to my hips.

He nipped at the sensitive flesh, leaving goosebumps all over my thighs. He placed a hand on my upper thigh and spread my legs a little more. I felt myself become shy over my body, but I accepted his actions. He thrusted a third finger in, which made my eyes roll back. I moaned and gripped the bedsheets. Kris muttered something under his breath, but I couldn’t tell what it was, I was in too much of my high.

Before I could catch my breath, my entire cock was engulfed by Kris’ mouth. I moaned loudly, placing my hand in his hair. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he bobbed up and down. He curled his fingers, making my back arch against the bed.

“Oh god, hyung… Fuck…” I moaned, gripping his hair. He hummed against my raft, which caused my body to shudder.

“Kris…” I whined, pulling his hair.

Kris continued using his mouth, which he was incredibly good at. I shuddered and let out a loud whine when he finally took his mouth off his throbbing erection. He took his fingers out, leaving me to whine even louder. I closed my eyes tightly.

“Kris…” I muttered, gripping his hair. He moved up my body and pressed a hard kiss on my collarbone before he placed his forehead against mine. He pressed his fingers back in, making my mouth drop open out of pure pleasure.

I opened my eyes to look at him. He had his eyes closed, as he worked his fingers. It was the only sound in the room, but it was hot. I shuddered again once he curled his fingers again. He let out a huffed laugh before taking his fingers out.

“It’s been years, I’m clean…” he muttered, using his hand to start stroking his own erection. I moaned, just watching his hand work on himself.

“C-clean too.” I replied, letting go of Kris’ hair. He opened his eyes and glanced to me.

“It might, hurt more than feel good.” He stated, his voice deep, and low like a rumble. I swallowed hard but gave a small nod.

“I want you Kris… Please…” He stared at me before giving a small nod and presses his cockhead against my hole. Kris wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close to him.

“Breathe.” He stated, as he pressed his length inside. I gripped onto his arm tightly as pain along with the smallest amount of pleasure filled my lower half. Feeling as if my rim were on fire, I held my breath and closed my eyes, hoping the pain I was feeling would pass. He kept pressing in until he bottomed out.

His teeth were clenched when I clasped down on him, struggling to get used to the feeling of a cock in my ass. I gripped his arm with so much strength, I was afraid I would bruise his arm. I shuddered and whined, clinging to his body as a sobbed into his neck.

Kris swallowed hard, putting a hand on my ass. I could tell he was holding back a strength I would later find out.

“Too much…?” He muttered, his voice barely there. I swallowed hard as I was starting to adjust to his size. I quickly shook my head but opened my eyes.

“It… feels so good…” I mumbled. He groaned as his grip tightened on my ass cheek. I whined and put a hand in his hair.

“Fuck me hyung…” I mumbled against his lips. Kris practically growled as he threw my legs around his waist. He gripped the bedding under us and pulled out, leaving me to gasp for more.

Kris started pounding me into the mattress. He occasionally hit a spot that made me howl and roll my eyes back. He was so good. So strong. So large.

He sucked on my neck, leaving a hickey on my neck as he continued to thrust. The drag of Kris’ cock, in and out almost shot me over the edge every single time. I pulled on his hair, which led to a ramble of words come from him.

“Close…” I heard Kris mutter. It took me a second to realize he said it in Mandarin but that just made me tighten more around him. He started to ramble in Mandarin, but I was so clueless on what he was saying. I wanted to understand but the deep rumble of his voice was too distracting.

I started to get louder as I felt the familiar heat clutter in the pit of my stomach. I gripped Kris’ shoulders as he continued to pound into me. I shuddered when he rammed his cock into my prostate. I shuddered and moaned, my orgasm getting ridden out by Kris who kept thrusting even harder now.

I almost felt numb, feeling him ram into me over and over. I moaned and tightened around him, as he thrusted hard one last time. I felt his orgasm surge through me, making the two of us moan in long and loud pleasure.

I could feel Kris panting against my neck as I loosened my grip on his shoulders, letting my arms fall to my sides. He carefully pulled out, making me whine. I tightened my thighs around his waist, shuddering to the feeling of being completely empty and wide open.

He placed a hand on my hip and kisses my shoulder.

“You’re okay…” He muttered. I swallowed hard, feeling reassurance in his voice before I finally let my legs fall to the bed. I closed my eyes and slowly regained my breath. I felt Kris get off the bed, which made me close myself off. I put my knees together and put my hands on my chest.

I was met with a warm wet cloth against my thighs, making me open my eyes. Kris had put black boxers on as he cleaned up the leftovers of the event we just had.

I watched him slightly before carefully sitting up with the sting of pain surge through my lower half.

“Hey, slow… Move slow.” He stated. I swallowed hard and nodded.

“Kris… you…” I slightly shuddered. “You knew what you were doing so well…” I muttered. He looked at me as I saw his eyes glass over.

“Practice, I guess.” He muttered, before tossing the cloth to the side. I looked at him. Somehow, I set something off which bothered me.

“What?” I almost demanded. He looked at me.

“What do you mean, what…?” He questioned me.

“I trust you enough to take my ass virginity and then you turn stone cold.” I saw his jaw tighten as he moved to the edge of the bed. He stood up.

“If you want you can sleep in here, and I can sleep on the couch.” He wasn’t happy with me, which made me even more upset. I wanted to hit him with the closest thing to me. I huffed slightly and carefully got myself out of bed. I grabbed my own boxers and put them on.

“I’ll just go back to the couch.” I stated, leaving Kris in the bedroom without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your kleenex box. I cried while writing this one.

After the events of the previous night, I slept on the couch. Cuddled up in my blankets and keeping the fire alive so I was able to sleep the best I could on a couch I didn’t want to be on. I couldn’t place why his eyes looked so dark after that.

_Maybe the man can’t take a damn compliment,_ I thought to myself. I huffed and cuddled more of the blanket and stared at the reaching flames of the fireplace. It eventually nulled me to sleep.

Of course, I was awake before Kris was. Either I genuinely messed up, or he felt like a fool and stayed in his room. I just threw on another shirt and started to wander around the house after starting the fire and making myself a coffee.

I never paid much attention to the ledge above the fireplace. It held knick knacks but not many. It wasn’t until now when I finally stood in front of the heat and looked at the little details.

The first thing I noticed was a red fan. It had a design of what I would assume was China. Beside that was a white traditional Chinese cup and saucer. From what I could read on it, it said ‘love’. The next item was a necklace placed on a pedestal type thing. It was a read in English, so I couldn’t understand it, but it was a crescent moon with a star attached to it.

The thing next to it was what got me curious. It was a framed portrait of Kris standing next to another guy. He had his arm around the others waist as they both did a peace sign. They both looked so happy, that it made me actually smile. I took it off the ledge and looked at it carefully. Kris looked so happy. Whoever this was… Made Kris a happy person. I stared at the person next to him. He was attractive too. He looked like he could make anyone happy without even trying.

Carefully putting it back, I placed it right in the same spot. The next item was another necklace. A ring attached to it. I looked at it, picking it up. It was too big for my own fingers, but it probably fits on Kris’. I looked at it carefully before I understood.

Kris was married.

Something must’ve happened to turn such a happy person into a cold man. I frowned and looked at the silver ring. I carefully placed it back on the ledge before the opening of a door turned my attention away.

Kris looked at me before he headed to the kitchen. I swallowed hard and sat down on the couch. I wrapped myself in the blanket all over again. I gathered the courage to stand up and go over. Kris was starting the kettle for coffee.

“I’m sorry about last night.” I stated. He paused and looked at the cup.

“Want one?” I shyly nodded.

“Yes please…” I muttered. He gave a small nod and grabbed another cup.

“I’m going to shovel out some of the snow so I can bring you back.”

“Kris hyung, I’m sorry.”

“For what?” He looked at me. “You were right, there’s nothing you need to be sorry about.” I could hear the struggle in his voice.

I looked at him carefully.

“You are hurt. You were loved once…” Kris stared at me before he turned his gaze away from mine.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“You have a picture… And a ring…” I added. A silence filled the space between us before the kettle disrupted it.

“Sit down…” He mumbled. I nodded once and sat down at the table. Kris prepared the two coffees and set them down on the table before he sat down himself. He looked at the dark colour of his coffee before he took a deep breath and looked at me.

“When I moved to Canada the first time, me and my mother found a nice little house to stay in. I wasn’t good at English back then, and my mom would fly us back and forth to and from China to Canada. When I started high school, I met someone.” He started. I wrapped my hands around the coffee cup and watched him.

“I never felt this way to anyone before. But, when we started to become friends, I… fell in love with him. We weren’t able to tell anyone about it though. Not even our parents. By the time we finished high school, I told me mother that we were going to move in with each other so that rent was easier. That’s, when we found this place.” He stated. I listened carefully.

“His name was Story. We eloped three years after moving in together.” Kris’ voice started to break. “We lived happy, and content in this house for several years before… it happened.” He mumbled. “Story, went out one day… He got lost and I went out to find him, and when I did, he,” Kris stopped. I frowned and reached forward and placed a hand on his wrist.

“It’s okay…” I mumbled. He glanced to me and took a deep breath.

“I found him shivering, cold and alone. His lips were blue, and I brought him to the hospital as soon as possible. He got pneumonia. They were afraid that I was going to get it, so I… Wasn’t able to spend time with him. I wasn’t able to be by his side when he needed me most. He… passed away, one morning. All alone… And I wasn’t able to be there with him. He was… all alone…” He mumbled, tears swelling in his eyes.

I swallowed back my own emotion before standing up. I walked around the table and hugged his head.

“I lost him…” He mumbled, putting his head against my chest. I put my head against his.

“I’m so sorry… Kris…” He placed a hand on my arm and cleared his throat.

I glanced over to the fireplace and looked at the photo. Kris and Story. My heart broke a little, when I realized that Kris has spent all this time alone for a reason. I swallowed hard and looked at him.

“When did this happen…?” I mumbled.

“5 years ago…” He barely made out. I frowned and put my head against his again. I hummed softly.

“Even though, I don’t know him… I don’t think he would want you to be alone for the rest of your life. I,” I took a small step back and looked at Kris. “I understand not wanting to replace him with anyone else… Wanting to remember him for as long as you can, but I think… He wouldn’t be happy if you weren’t happy.” I mumbled. He looked at me, his eyes still so sad.

He stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He looked at the picture before he picked it up.

“I think… He would’ve liked you.” He stated, before looking back to me.

I looked at him and wandered over. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Kris.” I mumbled into his shoulder blade. He slightly shook his head.

“It’s not your fault.” He placed the frame back on the ledge and took a small deep breath. I could tell he didn’t want to cry, but it was dwelling inside of him. I placed a hand on his chest and closed my eyes before letting go of him.

He took a long deep breath before sitting down on the couch. I slowly sat beside him as a sad silence filled the space between us. We sat like that for a little, until Kris broken. He started crying into his hands. My heart ached for him as I put my hand on his back.

Kris has been alone for all of these years. Probably greeting Story’s picture every morning. And now here we are. Sitting in front of the fireplace as Kris sobs into his hands.

I rested my head against his shoulder. It took him some time to calm from his crying, and that I could fully understand.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered to me, looking in my direction but not making eye contact. I frowned and shook my head.

“You have nothing to be sorry about…” I rubbed his back before taking my hand back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“How about… I get you back…?”

“no.” I stated. He paused before opening his eyes and looked at me.

“What?” I looked at him.

“I don’t want to leave you alone. So, either I’m staying here, or you’re coming with me.” I stated. He stared at me.

“Baekhyun, you-“

“You can maybe come to Korea with me. I know it’s a lot to ask, but you need it. Take a small step back… and try to live again. You can bring the picture, or the ring, I don’t… Really mind.” He stared at me.

“What is there in Korea that I need?” he asked.

“a new adventure.” I mumbled.


	8. Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter everyone. I hope you enjoyed this short journey!!! Enjoy!!

By Kris’ reaction, he didn’t seem like he wanted to leave. But knowing the lose he’s been through, and being alone for years, he needed to get out of the house. He needs a new adventure. It didn’t take long before he finally agreed to visiting Korea with me. But I knew he would come back here. But that was okay. This is his home.

I watched as he put on all of his winter clothes.

“You stay here while I shovel a path.” He stated. I gave him a quick smile with a nod. He went back outside, and I got a chance to sit there and think.

Besides the fact that he’s been here alone, I realized fully why he was so cold; I understood the story in his eyes. Kris peaked my curiosity ever since I first met him. I stood up and went to the window and leaned against the ledge.

I watched him shovel the snow out of the way, creating a small path. I understood why he didn’t want me going outside. I understood him a little bit more. Turning my attention to the photograph, I hummed. Glancing to the ceiling, I thought, _you may not know me. But I believe you made him a happy person. I want to make him happy again, so you can see him happy wherever you are._

The door opened and pulled me way from my thoughts.

“Get dressed, we’re heading out…” He stated. I nodded once and grabbed everything I brought with me and got dressed for the cold once again. I hadn’t gone outside since I first arrived at Kris’ place, but I knew it was going to be freezing.

He grabbed a few things himself before we headed back to the cottage I was staying at. Although it was cold, I completely forgot about the beauty of the winter.

“Do you like the winter here?” I muttered, my breath seen in the cold air. Kris just hummed in response. I walked beside him, hearing the birds chirp and the wind blow. The walk was a little long and hard, due to the heaviness of the snow, but we finally made it to the cottage. I sighed in relief and opened the door.

It was cold, but all of my stuff was in there. I hummed and stomped the snow off my boots before walking around, gathering all of my stuff.

“We’re not staying here?” Kris asked, closing the door behind him. I shook my head.

“I want to head back to Korea right away… and” I looked at him. “You’re coming with me.” He looked at me carefully and gave me a small nod. Looking at him, he seemed worried. I could see it in his eyes.

I put down all of my stuff and took off my gloves. I went over to him and moves the scarf from his face and placed my hands against his cheeks. They were cold while my hands were mildly warm.

“You can trust me.” Kris looked at me carefully before giving a small nod.

“I trust you.” I smiled and kissed him cheek before grabbing my stuff.

“You have something of his right?” He just gave me a nod in response. I smiled to him and put my gloves back on.

“Then lets go to Korea.” He gave a small smile with a nod.

I led the way out of the cottage, I knew my way to the road from here. I walked with Kris to the dirt slushed road and waited with him. The cold air nipped at my cheeks as it began to flurry. I couldn’t help but smile and watch the snow fall onto the ground.


End file.
